


Hannigram Comes Home

by ToxicButterfly



Series: Little Baby Hannigram [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Hannibal and Will have a son, He is the deer thing from Will's hallucinations, His name is Hannigram, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicButterfly/pseuds/ToxicButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's and Hannibal's first night with their new son, Hannigram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannigram Comes Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariah T](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mariah+T).



> My lovely best friend Mariah decided that the antler guy from Will's hallucinations is Will's and Hannibal's love-hild named Hannigram. This series is dedicated to her.

After waiting for so long, Will and Hannibal were finally able to take their new son home. Will sat in his rocking chair in the living room, holding Hannigram in his arms, wrapped tightly in a blue blanket.

Hannibal walked up behind him and put his hand on Will's shoulder. He started and looked up at his partner. "Hannibal, you scared me. I didn't even hear you."

"Will, it's time to put him to bed. He's had a long day."

Will gazed down at his sleeping child. "He's already asleep. Can't I hold keep holding him?"

Hannibal shook his head. "No, he needs to be in his crib. And you need your sleep too."

Will tightened his grip on Hannigram slightly. "He's so cute. He looks just like his Papa."

Hannibal smirked. "But he has his Daddy's eyes."

Will looked up at Hannibal. "Is that what we're going to call ourselves? Daddy and Papa?"

Hannibal shrugged and said, "I think Papa suits me."

"Daddy sounds a bit," he began, but yawned deeply. "Never mind."

"It's perfect for you. Now come on, it's time for bed. Both of you." Hannibal bent down and kissed Hannigram on his forehead and then Will on his. Will finally gave up and stood up from his rocking chair. They went into Hannigram's nursery and Will placed him gently in his crib, carefully covering him with the blanket. Will reached up and turned on the mobile and a quiet melody floated through their ears.

Hannibal stared thoughtfully at the mobile. "Will, it has the moon and some stars. I wish you'd let me tie on a corpus phalangis."

Will shook his head. "For the last time Hannibal, you are not suspending a finger bone, or any other bone for that matter, above our son. Bones are too germy. You have an entire basement where you can play with your dead bodies."

Hannibal scoffed. "I do not play with them. I am an educated and sophisticated adult."

"I went down into the basement a few days ago and you were talking to one, telling her about how nervous you were about Hannigram. You asked her if she had any advice on raising children."

Hannibal paused. "Will, that was a hallucination. You lost time again."

Will rested his head on Hannibal's shoulder. "Oh Hanni, you know that doesn't work on me anymore."

"And yet I will continue to try." He stared down at his son and the two men fell silent. After a few minutes, he began to sing softly in Lithuanian. When the song was finished, he put his arm around Will's waist.

"We're going to be great fathers," Will said. "Especially you. I could see it with Abigail."

Hannibal kissed Will on the top of his head. "Come Will, let's go to bed." Hannibal turned on the baby monitor and led Will out of the nursery. Before he turned the overhead light off, he turned on the lamp, and illuminated bears danced across Hannigram's walls.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did some research on Hannibal Lecter and found out that the character was born in Lithuania, which explains the lullaby. Fun fact, Mads is from Denmark.


End file.
